


She Will Be Mine - to have and to hold

by short_stack_100



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Clexa, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, Marriage Proposal, Public Claiming, Slow Burn, courting gifts, mine is bigger than yours
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-04-18 23:39:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 16,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4724516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/short_stack_100/pseuds/short_stack_100
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Clarke makesquite the impression on Lexa when they first meet.  Lexa feels an instantaneous pull towards the girl - making an internal decision that Clarke will be hers.</p><p>A lovesick Commander goes to Octavia to seek help on courting stuff and its a little funny and a little angsty too...</p><p>Clarke is also a little oblivious to Lexa's advances until something happens and it all clicks - it just clicks...well...not really clicks but it gets interesting.</p><p>There are a few hitches along the way but this gets very interesting very quick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Setting The Scene

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if you think i should continue this??
> 
> Anything you would like to see? (The fic is pretty flexible)

Lexa was captivated by the young blonde the minute she stepped into her tent that day.  Blonde hair was rare among the TriKru – very rare.  She would be a prize for any suitor…but Lexa had no interest in making Clarke her prize…she wished only for Clarke to be hers.

Clarke stood in the middle of Lexa’s tent; head high and shoulders straight and her eyes…staring straight into the Commanders soul.  Proposing an alliance between the two people and eventually the convening of all 13 peoples.  Lexa listened intently; though her mind occasionally followed her eyes to Clarke’s soft lips and the curve of her hips. 

Lexa noticed a softness…though Clarke’s exterior was hardened and upright she noticed a broken soul through Clarke’s mesmerising eyes.

The meeting ended with an agreement to talk more business the next day. 

 

Lexa decided internally that this girl would be hers.  At any cost.


	2. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa meet - a new beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter - there is more to come soon. Very soon!

(NOTE: AU.  Costia was only Lexa’s best friend and she wasn’t killed, though she lives with Luna among the boat people.)

The sun rose through the forest.  The grounder camp was already alive with commotion: warriors eating their fill before beginning the days training and the morning guard-post changing. 

Lexa woke, full of anxiety and anticipation of the blonde’s arrival.  Reminiscent of the blonde’s conflict - not external but behind her eyes – as she pulled on a tunic, buckling her corseted straps around her waist and pulling on distressed jeans and boots.  She left her sword and daggers till the end – they reminded her of the reality.  War plagued her.  It controlled her. 

********

Across the small valley between the two camps Clarke woke too.  Though she was anxious for far different reasons.  Lexa intimidated Clarke.  The dark war-paint, the swords and throwing knives strapped to her body and her tone put Clarke in her place.  Clarke would have to tread lightly – recognising the sincerity in the words of the guards from the day before… ”You so much as look at her the wrong was and I will slit your throat”.  Shivers ran down her spine at the thought.

“No!” she spoke softly to herself “You have to do this – you will not back out of this.  This is about everyone else…not you” trying her hardest to give herself a pep talk.  She would have to work on these pep talks.

Pulling on a pair of cargo pants that fitted themselves to her hips and ass amazingly then tugging a lightly blue toned leather jacket over her tshirt.  She decided she was ready for the day as she walked out the front entrance of the make-shift tent she called home…maybe she wasn’t as ready as the thought…

********

Lexa rode up to the gate on her big black mare.  Trailing along behind her was a just slightly smaller white colt; Lexa’s shoulders high and eyes straight forward.  Only this morning had she decided that she would escort Clarke herself to the war/negotiation room at TonDC – of course her scouts would be in the trees and her guards ready to neutralise any danger. 

She halted at the gate earning the attention of the guards who kept tight grips on their rifles

“I seek Klark kom SkaiKru, we have an agreement.” Lexa booms

Her eyes look towards a familiar looking head of blonde hair.  Clarke is looking straight back at her.  Her eyes are wide.

*********

Clarke stops in her tracks as she hears a new but familiar voice calling for her. 

Lexa looked particularly intimidating this morning Clarke thought.  She was wearing bolder war-paint, her shoulder piece, her face stoic and her black horse looked like it may as well be able to breathe fire.

“Commander!” Clarke declares as she gets closer to the gate.  Nodding her head for the gate to open.  A small crowd looking on.  “To what do I owe the honour” Clarke spoke, trying her best to sound humble.

Lexa dismounted the mare swiftly, landing two feet softly on the ground.

“I have come to you this morning in hope that you will allow me to escort you to TonDC myself.  If you will accept it, I would like to ride off soon.  Before the sun get too high.” Lexa said frankly, not one slither of emotion stirring in her body.  But her eyes raked over Clarke, she gazed. 

Clarke shifter her weight from her left foot to the other.  Looking the Commander up and down; taking in her fierce presence “I accept”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next few chapters are chokers full of stuff being thousands of words - be patient for the meaty stuff.


	3. Negotiations and Glances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is a tiny bit fluffy but mostly plot. Although it is setting up the next few chapters which are going to get a little hectic and...yeah...things happen...

Clarke shifted her weight from her left foot to the other.  Looking the Commander up and down; taking in her fierce presence “I accept”.

Lexa’s face softens ever so slightly as she nods slowly in acceptance of the girls decision.  

“You may walk if you choose, though if you would like you can ride with me or try your hand at the young man.  Riding will make the journey quicker.” Lexa motions to the colt who has made his way infront of Clarke.

Clarke admires the colt for a few seconds.  He holds his head high, his strong front legs and his large nostrils.  He snorts briefly and swishes his tail.  He is completely white, apart from some golden patches on his shoulders and neck.

Clarke agrees to try her hand at riding the young colt.  Lexa instructs Clarke on how to mount the white horse, first telling, then showing and then allowing Clarke.  Clarke needed extensive help, but she got there.  Lexa identifies he doesn’t have a name when Clarke asks for it.  Clarke thought this was unusual though she was new to their culture.  Not yet confident enough to question.

Clarke recognised she had to be pragmatic and do what is best for the impending alliance.  They rode in silence – being captivated by their own internal monologues.  Though Clarke was fascinated by the feel of the horse underneath her and the feel of his mane in her hands.  He was soft.  His breaths were deep and his strides were long and powerful.  He was also very calm, and tolerant of Clarke occasionally almost slipping off.  Though she was already enjoying herself too much – she took advantage of the calm colt and stated to braid the base of his mane to pass the time. 

Maybe this isn’t so bad.

The first time Clarke almost slipped from the colt’s back she locked eyes with Lexa as she steadied herself again.  Clarke chuckled at her clumsiness which was met with a small smile from the brunette.  Who’s face then turned back to the normal stoic forward-facing look.

The Commander smirked – choking back a chuckle - at the girl as she almost slipped off for the third time as they neared the half-way mark of their journey.   Thinking Clarke wasn’t quite childlike but she was very laid back for a leader – at least she looked it.

In that moment Lexa studied the girl.  Two strands of hair tucked behind her head with a thin blue ribbon – her eyes were just as blue, if not bluer than the ribbon and brighter too – she wasn’t muscular but somehow she knew Clarke had strength.  She was captivated by the mystery she hoped to unravel.

 

The pair approached the entry-way into TonDC where the war room was being prepared.

“Clarke, I welcome you to TonDC” Lexa declared,

“Heda!” two guards called, hailing their leader.  The Commander replied with a nod and a short conversation in Trigedasleng.

The pair rode through the small village.  Clarke earnt various arrays of looks from the people.  Some confused, some angry and some…well she didn’t know what they were expressing.  Lexa noted the angrier looking people – she knew there would be this kind of reaction.  If this was the reaction that was met with a simple negotiation…she would have to take some drastic measures.

Lexa lead Clark to the stables out the back of the town; she dismounted just as gracefully as she did at Camp Jaha.  Clarke was not so successful.  Her feet hit the ground and she crashed into the Commander.  Though the two did not topple over – Lexa’s strong arms and legs kept them upright.  Clarke was very embarrassed; she almost knocked over the Commander, the uniter of 12 Clans and Leader of 12 colossal armies. 

“I-Im sorry Commander” Clarke stated, trying to sound sure of herself 

“There is no need Clarke” Lexa said softly “This simply means I will need to teach you to ride” She continued with a tone that suggested she knew she would get the chance. 

“Very well” Clarke said frankly.  She went to continue speaking until a soft muzzle nudged her shoulder; almost pushing Clarke back into Lexa.

“Hey!” Clarke spun on her heel and was met with two black and brown eyes.  She giggled at the colts mischievous but cute actions.  Clarke softly ran her hand down the length of his face and straightened the hair that flowed down between his eyes and patted his cheek lightly.  Clarke came back to her senses, realising that there was work to be done.

She turned to see Lexa smiling softly and her deep green eyes barrelling into her own.  Clarke thought it was very un-commander-like.  Though she had not seen a lot of the Commander, she knew that this was not a common occurrence.

“He has taken a liking to you…if you will follow me Clarke, we have much to discuss”

Lexa knew a union…a marriage of sorts between would not be met with much support…if any at this stage.  She had to change that.  The negotiations on borders and co-operation were the beginnings of this.

The afternoon flew by for both young women; drawing up maps for borders and proposing ideas on the co-operation of the two people.  Knowing winter was coming up soon things were much more urgent for the Sky People’s interests and safety.

Although it was a little awkward occasionally to say the least.  Lexa couldn’t help but steal the occasional glance at the blonde. The blonde captivated her – though she couldn’t quite put her finger on what she liked so much. 

Lexa has been caught.  Clarke is staring straight back at her, into her.  She wasn’t accusing...but curious, like she wasn’t sure of the meaning of Lexa’s stare.  Lexa knew ogling over Clarke was out of line…staring under most circumstances is dangerous; especially when the peace of the land is in balance.  Averting her eyes very quickly and re-painting her stoic Commander face on they finished up the meeting.  Re-establishing what they had agreed on for the day.  Lexa promised that there will be peace over the lands. 

“Well, Clarke.  I think we both learned much today.” Lexa stated, pulling on her shoulder piece sliding her pauldrons up her forearms  “Your intentions are pure and if the terms are met we can live in harmony…”

“Thankyou Commander” Clarke said, with a regal touch in her voice

“Though, there is much more to discuss.  I have seen many things Clarke and I have some ideas that may help our colonies unite.  It will create a stronger alliance…and a more prosperous world for all of us” Lexa claimed, trying to keep her tone formal – not allowing her emotions to show.

“Though, now the sun is getting low in the sky…you must return to your people before they grow worried”

“Yes, I think I know my way back.  Thank you for your hospitality today Commander-”

Lexa cut her off with a swift step closer and a waving hand “Clarke, you will ride back to your people with me.  There are many dangers in these woods.  It would not please me to see you get hurt” Lexa claimed honestly.  She would hurt if Clarke was injured or killed.   She is the only one that is on the same page as her. 

“Thankyou” is all Clarke says. 

Clarke is met with a whinnying white colt as she entered the stables.  His head and neck stretching over the gate to greet her.  Lexa puzzles at how quick the colt has taken to Clarke.  She greets him with the same fervour; a messy but loving scratch and stroke.

Clarke mounts him with more ease this time.  Not embarrassing herself infront of the commander.  This time she chooses to take the reins in her hand though, feeling as though she doesn’t have to try and stick herself to the colt – her confidence is building.

The ride is mostly silent.  Apart from the farewells from the villagers as the pair leave town.

“Clarke, I do hope that you will accept the offer I am about to present to you.” Lexa steers her horse a little closer to Clarke and the colt.  Their eyes meeting for a brief second, Clarke nods.  Signalling for Lexa to continue.  “My people can offer your people many things, training in stealth, growing and hunting food and building.  I would like to offer your people training; it will ease your integration to life here.  Our world is harsh.” Lexa makes appropriate motions with her hands as she explains further.  Clarke nodding and giving her approval when necessary.

“It would be our honour Commander.”

“Though there is one other thing I would like to offer _you_ Clarke…you seem to be enjoying riding and I see the way your body moves with the colt” Lexa paused…was that bad she told Clarke she has been watching the way her hips move in time with the colt… “Id like for you to learn to ride…learn the art of horse riding.  That is if you will accept it.  I would also like to be the one to teach you.”

Clarke quite stunned at the development almost couldn’t formulate a response “I…um Thankyou Commander.”

“Clarke, its Lexa…just Lexa” A small smile spread across Lexa’s face as she gave the girl an opportunity.

“…Lexa” Clarke relished the feeling of that short soft name on her tongue.  It was a very elegant name for such a fierce woman.

Much of the rest of the ride was silent.  Until the gates where they exchanged their goodbyes and planned for Lexa to return in a few days to talk more.


	4. Its Just Lexa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa takes a leap for Clarke - the first step of many.

“Clarke, its Lexa…just Lexa” A small smile spread across Lexa’s face as she gave the girl an opportunity.

“…Lexa” Clarke relished the feeling of that short soft name on her tongue.  It was a very elegant name for such a fierce woman.

Much of the rest of the ride was silent.  Until the gates where they exchanged their goodbyes and planned for Lexa to return in a few days to talk more.

Clarkes mind was swimming.  Clarke saw a different person when she caught the other girl staring.  It was like she saw Lexa, not The Commander.  The heart eyes were warming up on both ends of the stick.    Clarke knew these weren’t the safest thoughts to be having.  Lexa was The Commander.  Not a friend that she could be with like Octavia or Raven.

“Your thoughts are very loud, Clarke.  Would you care to tell me what is on your mind?” Lexa asks, she was being genuine not just polite.

“I-I’m just thinking about how all this will pan out, you know.  We need to show our people that we can live together in harmony; there are people on both sides that oppose this.”

“Those people are closed, Clarke.  Some minds you can sway…others tend to be harder.  Though I have a plan that I think will work very well.”  Their eyes meet, a sense of understanding “That can wait though.  We near your camp…”

Time seemed to have gotten away from them, the ride seemed much shorter.

“Thankyou for escorting me Comm- Lexa…Thankyou Lexa” Clarke corrected herself, finding Lexa’s name different but wonderful.  The name tasted wonderful rolling off her tongue. 

Lexa smiled “It was my pleasure Clarke” her voice softer and more intimate  as they stood high on their horses about 20m away from the front gate of Camp Jaha“You will hear from my village and myself in a few days…I have to put some preparations into play for our negotiations and my plan” Lexa nodded to Clarke as they dismounted.  Clarke reached a milestone, she didn’t fall over or stumble this time. 

The white horse whinnied in contentment as his ears were rubbed by the blonde.

“Clarke…” their eyes locked.  Lexa was soft and very close.  Their bodies very close… “I-” Lexa found herself choking on her own words

“Yes, Lexa?”

Lexa simply held out her arm, Clarke did the same as they locked their hands to each others forearms…a symbol of trust.

“I, I wish you the best in the next few days…I need this alliance to work…” Clarke recognised that more than just political motives lay behind Lexa’s eyes.

“My people will agree, they need this too”

“We want the same things Clarke” At that point Lexa knew she shouldn’t say much more, she was beginning to overstep.

With one last breath they stepped apart.  Feeling the intensity of the closeness still lingering in the air. 

“Farewell for now, Clarke, the skai princess” Lexa smiled softly at her use of a term of endearment.

“Ride safely, Lexa…Commander of the TriKru” Clarke called as the Commander mounted her horse and began to canter off into the trees in the direction of the sunset.  The colt reluctantly followed his mother and the Commander back to their village.

“Clarke!” She snapped back into reality as she realised that a small crowd of her friends had watched the powerful exchange between the two leaders.

“Open the gate!” One of the guards ordered

“Hey guys…” She was met by a long embrace with her closest friends: Raven and Octavia. 

“You left before even saying good morning”

“Sorry guys, when the commander calls you must come” Clarke shrugged.  They continued on with filling each other in on their days.  Octavia had been helping Raven out in the Engineering department at the wreckage.  There is a lot to be done and Octavia is a quick learner.  Though she doesn’t feel at home with wires and bits of metal in her hands she is good.  Though not quite to ravens level – Raven explicitly states her superiority in this aspect.  How very Raven-like.

Dinner rolls around – Clarke is far too pleased to see the small meal in front of her “Soooo, that was a pretty interesting exchange between you and the Commander, hmmm” Raven was being soo suggestive it wasn’t even funny.

“Oh come on Raven, don’t hammer her” Octavia joked

“No I wont, that’s the Commander’s job”

“Guyyysssss, seriously.  You two are terrible.  There is nothing going on, just negotiations on how we can stop killing each other”

“That might be how you see it bu-”

Raven cut in “The commander obviously wants more go down”

“Do you see the heart eyes she threw at you before she left?” They said in unison, grinning at their simultaneous statement.  Octavia continued “all we ever see from her is a resigned expression, no feeling.  Except when she sees you…”

Clarke gaped at the girls comments – this was absurd.  The commander wouldn’t desire her in a million years…maybe it only took 97. 

********

Lexa fought the feeling to turn around and ride back through the old war camp, through the small valley and back to the gate.  She wanted to take Clarke with her…   The possibility of doing that diminished as she dismounted and handed the horses to the man and woman who kept the stables in order.

Lexa walked through the village and amongst the tents – she found that walking helped herself reason.  Though her mind wandered to the way the girl walked, her hips swaying a little…it wasn’t a seductive sway it was just cute. 

_No stop that Lexa, she probably doesn’t even like girls…_

Lexa decided she would need help with this…from someone that knows Clarke.  Knowing this would require more trust from the Sky People – it just gave Lexa more incentive to form the alliance and highlight its un-breakability.

Tomorrow she would do nothing, the next day she would make a move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finals finish in a few days so chapters will be getting much longer.


	5. The Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both girls have their suspicions about eachother and are thinking of ways to see the bigger picture...are they meant to be?

Lexa decided she would need help with this…from someone that knows Clarke.  Knowing this would require more trust from the Sky People – it just gave Lexa more incentive to form the alliance and highlight its un-breakability.

She had seen differences in their customs.  It was almost certain that their courting rituals are far different too.

Tomorrow she would do nothing, the next day she would make a move.  The affirmation really sunk in as she disrobed for bed – it had become quite late

********

The small group grew: Bellamy, Monty and Jasper all joined the group.  She wasn’t paying attention to the conversation; though she knew it was something about the alliance…it should have made her listen.  But Clarke continued to sit with her friends in disbelief…of many things.

1)      It is highly unlikely that the Commander/Lexa is interested in her…this is a purely political alliance

2)      The boldness of her friends was horrible

“Alright then, I think that’s enough weirdness from you guys for me, I’m going to bed”

The responses ensued were “Goodnight Clarkey” “Night Griff” “Sleep well Clarke” “Nighty-night”

And then the unthinkable happened…

In unison Octavia and Raven chanted “That’s a good idea Clarke, go to sleep now you have a whole day of gay ahead of you” then cracking up in a fit of giggles and laughter at their genius.

Clarke stopped dead in her tracks – now that was a bold move of Raven.

“Well done Rave” Clarke yelled as she held her hand up with her middle finger standing proudly.

********

Raven and Octavia were well known for their ‘genius’ in the joke and prank department.  This is just the beginning.

********

Sleep couldn’t come quick enough for Clarke; she couldn’t get the possibility of the Commander…Lexa liking her in a romantic way.

Clarke thought this affection thing seemed almost uncharacteristic of what she had seen of the Commander; although Lexa looked to be different. 

Clarke hatched a plan of her own.  She had to know the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter - yes. Though the next chapter is chockers full of stuff and fluff...and mystery


	6. Wandering Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically Clarke is gorgeous and Lexa cant help herself...Clarke begins to wonder...

Sleep couldn’t come quick enough for Clarke; she couldn’t get the possibility of the Commander…Lexa liking her in a romantic way.

Clarke thought this affection thing seemed almost uncharacteristic of what she had seen of the Commander; although Lexa looked to be different. 

Clarke hatched a plan of her own.  She had to know the truth.

Though she doubted its potential successfulness.  It was pretty obvious to Clarke that the Commander wasn’t the most…affectionate person in this world. 

*******

_“I, I wish you the best in the next few days…I need this alliance to work…” Clarke recognised that more than just political motives lay behind Lexa’s eyes._

_“My people will agree, they need this too”_

_“We want the same things Clarke” At that point Lexa knew she shouldn’t say much more, she was beginning to overstep._

_With one last breath they stepped apart.  Feeling the intensity of the closeness still lingering in the air._

_“Farewell for now, Clarke, the skai princess” Lexa smiled softly at her use of a term of endearment._

*******

Clarke thought back to this moment – it begged to be heard.  The commander…Lexa wouldn’t really say or do anything she didn’t have to...maybe it’s a ploy for the alliance.

Gosh this is confusing Clarke mused as the fell into a deep sleep.

The next two days pass so slowly – for both leaders.  Clarke being occupied with trying to get some kind of order at Camp Jaha.  Lexa preparing for a merger of the two peoples – and of course preparing the final terms of the agreements. 

Though both leaders have one thing that lingers on their minds over the 48 hours since Lexa rode back to TonDC – eachother. 

*******

Clarke wakes with a groan – the beds they have to sleep on are so goddamn uncomfortable…and lumpy.  It is the third day since she has seen or heard from The Commander…maybe she is busy or she one-sidedly retracted her offer…

\--------

Lexa wakes in a much more peaceful manner than Clarke.  The morning meal was brought to her room as she planned her day.  The purposely made the last two days unforgivingly hectic so she could have this day to spend with Clarke. 

She reminisces their last exchange.  Lexa cant believe she fumbled over her own words; she was the Commander of 12 clans, the bringer of peace.  Then the Skai Heda, a beautiful woman causes her to fumble…

The Commander meets with Indra to go over the happenings of the night – nothing out of the ordinary.  Then her morning duties called: a quick round of the small town to meet with anyone who had reasons to need to speak with her.  Again, nothing out of the ordinary.  A few people asking about the Skaikru and their intentions.

The sun was just peering over the trees by the time her schedule was cleared…she really couldn’t contain her excitement.  A small smile spread on her lips as she strode towards the stables; the skip in her step was noticeable.

Lexa readied her own horse and then looked the colt over as the tacked him up too.  She knew she would mature soon and be ready for proper use.  He was already a well-defined young man; his shoulders broad and his muscles rounded.  Very strong, and agile too.  The spitting image of his mother – Lexa’s horse – except he looked much more graceful. 

The ride to Camp Jaha couldn’t be over quick enough for Lexa – she was brimming with excitement.  She knew that she couldn’t really show this with Clarke…not yet.   

Lexa had impeccable timing.  Halting her black mare at the front gates of Camp Jaha just as Clarke had come back from the showers.  Her hair still wet and dripping down the back of her short and over her front. 

“Commander” Clarke greeted cheerfully “Good morning!” she neared the gate from the inside, motioning for the guards to open it.  They complied.

Lexa dismounted, and walked towards Clarke.  They met at the threshold.

“Good morning to you too, Skai Princess” Lexa smiled softly – still making a conscious effort to look calm and collected.  When in reality her belly was stirring with anticipation.

“I don’t think im ready just yet…will you follow me to my quarters?”

The pair walked the short distance to where Clarke lived.  It was a smaller dwelling – not unlike the grounder tents...just smaller and more ‘industrial’.

The pair walked inside, Lexa after Clarke “It’s not much, but we are working on it.  Make yourself at home Commander”

Lexa huffed “Did you forget my name already Skai Princess?” Lexa smirked

“No…sorry Lexa.  I doubt I could forget you” returning the smirk. 

Clarke’s plan…well rather more of an investigation was under way.  But this was obviously more than just politics.  Even if neither of them knew it for sure.

Lexa smiled “I would advise long pants and a light top Clarke…strong shoes if you have them.”

Clarke presented a long tight fitting pair of black pants and a tunic.  Lexa approved. 

“Ummmm…Lexa.  Would you mind?”

Lexa got the hint straight away and turned around; giving Clarke the privacy to change.  Clarke announced the completion of her clothing change rather quickly. 

Lexa turned around – not entirely expecting the sight before her.  The pants and shirt hugged Clarke in the right places.  Lexa’s jaw dropped ever so slightly as her eyes raked up and down the girl – taking a little extra time to adore the little bit of cleavage that Clarke’s shirt allowed.

She was awoken from her little trance by Clarke clearing her throat.

“Are you alright Commander?” Clarke said softly, with a hint of sarcasm “You seem to be a little distracted.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been too long since the last update...sorry.  
> I plan on updating this atleast once a week - atleast!
> 
> Opinions? Thoughts?


	7. Not Like This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke snaps...Lexa is well, conflicted

Lexa turned around – not entirely expecting the sight before her.  The pants and shirt hugged Clarke in the right places.  Lexa’s jaw dropped ever so slightly as her eyes raked up and down the girl – taking a little extra time to adore the little bit of cleavage that Clarke’s shirt allowed.

She was awoken from her little trance by Clarke clearing her throat.

“Are you alright Commander?” Clarke said softly, with a hint of sarcasm “You seem to be a little distracted.”

“I am fine Clarke” Lexa rebuts.  _I am definitely fine and so are you she muses to herself; smirking internally._

“Alright then” Clarke turns, sitting on her bed next to Lexa to put her boots on. 

Announcing that she is ready to go – the pair leave the tent that had been clouded with sexual tension and headed back to the gate.  Both horses still standing there.  The white colt greeting Clarke with a high amount of well-mannered frivolity.

Clarke asks the guards to alert her mother that she will be back later in the day and to not worry. 

Lexa mounts and then Clarke does the same – they turn their backs to Camp Jaha.  Both of them anticipating the hours ahead.  Neither knowing what to really expect.

The slow ride was silent compared to the unspoken words and stolen glances.  Both girls jumping around what happened in the tent.  The calm broke as they entered a clearing – trees forming a circle that encased it, knee length green grass covering the ground

“Wow” Clarke was being devoured by the beauty that stood before her.  “Beautiful…”

Lexa chuckled and turned to face the blonde “Yes…the view is beautiful.”  Their eyes meeting as Lexa made her last comment… Clarke did not miss the innuendo.  A little pink blush crept onto the cheeks of both girls.  Though Lexa’s war paint disguised her own reddening cheeks.

_Lexa: God…I did that…I wonder what else I can do._

Sexual tension clouded them both; the riding lesson was slow.  Lexa turned into the Commander when she felt herself slipping into the grasp of Clarke.  Though the brunettes change in attitude and stature seemed to make Clarke a little more…well Lexa had no word for it. 

All she knew is that even though Clarke had progressed exceptionally – now being able to handle up to a canter on the white colt – the blonde seemed to loose focus when she had to manipulate her body…and her cheeks were constantly flushed.

_Clarke: Oh god Clarke get it together!  You are clearly not in control anymore…you found out what you want.  She is into you.  But who cares, she is the commander of her people…she wouldn’t even look at a girl like you._

********

The pair were now preparing to head back to Jaha. 

“Well Clarke, I think you did well today.  Though I know you could achieve more if you were more focussed…you seemed rather distracted” The commander still very much dominating over Lexa.

“Sorry Lexa.  Its my friends actually – they keep proposing this idea and I don’t think its possible at all.  Though now I don’t know what to think.”

“Maybe I can help you work out this…idea of theirs?” Lexa said as she nudged her horse closer to Clarke and the colt.

The blonde scoffed “I really don’t think-”

Lexa waved her hand “Do you doubt my prowess?  Clarke?”

Locking eyes “No-no Lexa.  I assure you I do not ‘doubt your prowess it is just something that I don’t believe I should talk about with you”

“Clarke please – if you are distracted it will impede on our alliance”

The brunettes face growing worried and worked “If I talk about it with you it will definitely impede on our alliance Lexa!” Clarke nudged the colt forward

Lexa rode quickly forwards and blocked the colt from moving forward “Clarke, I bid you to tell me what is troubling you.  I do not believe this thing will impede the alliance.  I promise you Clarke” Lexa’s emphasis on the last sentence making Clarke’s face soften though the signs of nervousness still apparent.

“Lexa…Commander…my friends, Raven and Octavia believe you may have feelings for me…and I have been looking closer and I have begun to develop feelings for you…” Clarke blushed and her hands flew to her face “I know I shouldn’t have told you” the blond started rambling as quickly as she could “I’m so sorry Commander, I’m so sorry!”

Clarke slid ungracefully off the colt and headed for the tree-line. 

“Clarke!” Lexa called – her boots thumping as she hit the ground. “Stop, please.  Don’t walk away from me”  The brunette walking briskly towards the distraught young woman.

Clarke stopped walking; and did not turn around.  Her head hung between her shoulders.  

“Clarke…” Lexa made it to Clarke’s side, then span around to stand in front of her “This is not something that will affect the alliance in any way.  I do want to talk about this with you though.” Lexa made an endearing gesture; she lifted her hand from her side and lifted Clarkes chin. 

Their eyes locked – a silent exchange.  Clarkes eyes had been welling up; a tear escaped and the sobs started.  The Commander wasn’t present here – this was Lexa.  Lexa’s own eyes were sorrowful – this wasn’t the way she wanted to confess anything to Clarke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooohhhhhh - this will get very interesting.


	8. A gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa cant stop giving...

Their eyes locked – a silent exchange.  Clarkes eyes had been welling up; a tear escaped and the sobs started.  The Commander wasn’t present here – this was Lexa.  Lexa’s own eyes were sorrowful – this wasn’t the way she wanted to confess anything to Clarke.

Lexa knew she had to say something “Clarke, your friends are right about me…about what I want, Clarke” Her hands moved to the outside of Clarke’s shoulders and gripped firmly “I do want you Clarke, but it has to be done the right way and at the right time.  I hope you understand that”

Clarke heard the sorrow in the Commander’s voice; she was being honest.  If Clarke was being honest is was the right decision to abide by traditions and choose the opportune moments. 

“I understand Lexa…Commander, I understand” Clarke’s sobs began to subside.

“Another thing….Clarke, to you I am Lexa.  You are not to call me Commander unless you think the situation is political.  Yes?”

“Okay Lexa, thankyou”

Clarke was taking a leap; she stood up on her toes and pressed a small chaste kiss to the Commander’s cheek.  Then retreated.

There was nothing else to say.

********

The next few weeks were speckled with days like this – minus the crying.  Lexa would arrive at the gates of Camp Jaha; where Clarke would always be waiting or not far away.  They would ride until the sun was at its highest and then would part their separate ways.

Until one day – 4 days after the alliance was sealed with a relatively large gathering around TonDC – when the colt that Clarke always rode turned up at the gate.  He was accompanied by two riders on their own black war-horses.  The colt was carrying some ‘saddle bags’ and fully tacked up – a note attatched to the underside of the horses neck.

“What is the meaning of this?” A guard asked

“We request the audience of Clarke Griffin, the _Skai Prisa_ ” one of the grounder guards bellowed.

“Im here, what do you want?” Clarke’s tone demanding but not aggressive.  She was being very pragmatic.  She motioned for the gates to open

The gates are open and Clarke is standing at the threshold

“This is from our commander”  The guard walks forward with the colt at his side “She requests that you read what she has to say…The Commander will meet you at the field two moons after today’s moon…if you accept.  It should do you well to know that Commander’s do not often send courting gifts…”

Clarke was gobsmacked – she had no words.  She simply nodded as the reins of the colt were dropped to her hands.

“ _Leidon, Skai Prisa._ ” The guards announce in unison – then taking off on their own mounts into the trees.

********

Clarke said nothing as she lead the ‘present’ from the gates to her tent.  Though she responded to the frivolity of the young horse as he nudged playfully at her shoulder. 

The horse stayed on the outside of her tent – occasionally whinnying to remind her of his presence as she sat within the tent.  She was surrounded by all that was on the colt’s back…including the letter from the Commander.

Clarke opened it…not knowing what to expect.  It read:

_Clarke, Skai Prisa,_

_I will keep this short and sweet – like you._

_Many moons have passed since we met.  I do not wish for too many more to pass without you as a permanent part of my life._

_I have gifted you the colt and what he carries on his back._

_My only wish is that you give me the pleasure of accepting my first gourting gift so I may wind my way into your life and hopefully your heart._

_Commander Lexa_

Clarke read over the parchment again and again.  Part of her was ecstatic and the other half was in denial.  This is real and the Commander…Lexa wants me…

Clarke began to sort through the bags and sacks that the colt was carrying. 

There were a few throwing stars, all engraved with beautiful deisgns and in different shapes.  They were beautiful, light and deadly.  A dagger…almost identical to the one that lexa carries on her body at all times, though this one has ‘Klark’ etched onto the handle.  There were some clothes…a few sets of leathery pants that looked like they would fit perfectly…almost too perfectly.  A few tunics and shirts with blue accents – these too looked very fitting.  The last being a leather jacket with beep blue accents and designs stitched into the seams.

These were all lovely gifts.  But the last one really intrigued her – it was a fur.  It seemed very familiar.  Her suspicions were confirmed when she held it up and brought it close to her body.  It was one of Lexa’s…off her bed.  The scent was unmistakeable.

Clarke was beginning to love the grounder customs even more…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	9. Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa presents Clarke with amazing gifts...followed by embarrassment in the end of Clarke.

These were all lovely gifts.  But the last one really intrigued her – it was a fur.  It seemed very familiar.  Her suspicions were confirmed when she held it up and brought it close to her body.  It was one of Lexa’s…off her bed.  The scent was unmistakeable.

Clarke was beginning to love the grounder customs even more…

The blonde was definitely not complaining about being able to have a little bit of Lexa while she slept.  She fanned the fur out and brought it around her shoulders like a cape; allowing the fresh scent of Lexa to fill her nostrils.  The scent was definitely foresty…but there was a sweet tang to it.

_Well I think this definitely answers the ‘Is she into me’ question._

Clarke folded the note up – noticing another set of inscriptions. 

_I will return to your gates on the second day after this message reaches you, ai prisa.  I would like an answer when I return.  –Commander Lexa_

Clarke sighed – not in frustration at all – in relief.  This was definitely quite the development.

“Clarke?” A voice came from outside her dwelling.  Undoubtedly it was Octavia, but she wasn’t the only one there, there was a second set of footfalls.

“Come in you two”

“Well this has taken an interesting turn” Octavia said as herself and Raven began to giggle.  They were amused by the sight before them…Clarke wrapped up in a mahogany fur with a small pile of clothes, some weapons and some other smaller trinkets with the note in her hand.

“Yeah…I wasn’t expecting this” Clarke motioned to the items that surrounded her “I think the Commander went a little overboard”

“I don’t think so, you are a prize Clarke.  If I was even the slightest bit gay I think I would be all over you” Raven remarked.  All three erupted in laughter…earning a big white face poking through the tent flap; then he retreated.

“Lexa will be here the day after tomorrow…I have to give her my response by then”

“This is one heck of a courting gift...i mean she gave you a horse.”

“I want to accept…She is more than the Commander to me…”

“I get that…do what you feel is right…but Abby is, well…being Abby right now” Raven said

“You should go see her or ask her to come and see you.  This is definitely something you should talk to her about Clarke” Octavia added in all seriousness.

“I know…but…agh what the heck.  If any of you see her can you tell her I want to talk to her?”

“Sure” Raven said “Im going back to engineering…i will let her know”

“Thanks Ravs” Clarke smiled.  The pair left Clarke in the tent. 

Clarke walked out – hoping to find solace in spending some time with the…her colt.  He was obediently standing outside her tent; head held high.

Reaching out her hand she stroked his face and rubbed his ears.  He was unbelievably soft, but his muscles were so strong and firm.  “What am I going to call you…hmmmm”  She moved to play with his long, flowing mane.  Taking it in her hands “Maybe I will let you name yourself…yeah.”  He whinnies softly and motions his head to her left, behind her – alerting her to the figure who is standing not five meters behind her.

Clarke turned around to see Abby behind her “Mum – isn’t he beautiful” She smiled widely. 

Abby didn’t look overly pleased, but she wasn’t angry or pissed “A present…from the Commander?”

“A courting gift…Him and a few other things…Mum are you alright?” Clarke noticed her mothers expression, and was unsure of its meaning.

“You are alright with the Commander’s advances?” It made sense, Abby didn’t know of her daughters sexuality as anything other than straight.

“her ‘advances’ are welcome mum, I really like her…” Abby’s expression softened

“Alright missy, if you ever have any questions or need someone…who wont make fun of you” Abby coughed ‘raven’ “you know who you can come to”

Both women giggled “Thanks Mum…for understanding”

They closed the distance and pulled each other into a hug.  “Im your mother, Clarke…its what im here for” pressing a kiss to the girls temple.

The pair stood there for a few moments until a rubbery nose prodded at Clarke’s back.  Drawing out a giggle from both women. 

“Are you missing the action, boy?” 

“It’s alright, I have to get back to the med-bay…be good Clarke”

“Lexa will be here the day after tomorrow…just so you know.”  Abby nodded and headed back to the ark’s body.

The rest of Clarke’s day was full of organising her tent and finding places for the clothes that lexa had gifted to her.  Between that and the colt, she was a very bust woman. 

The sun was setting behind the tall pines; the camp came alive with scattered fires and torches and a few hanging lights strung up between tents and the ark.  To the outside eye it was beautiful. 

Clarke sat down next to the colts feet, tracing his long and muscular legs with her fingertips. He moved his legs away; Clarke didn’t understand what he was doing but didn’t feel in danger.  He knelt down onto the ground and sat up.  He was giving her something to lean on – he was being a back rest.   He tucked his forelegs underneath his body and popped his hind legs just out from underneath his body.

“Oh you lovely boy” Clarke says.  He snorts in response as she leans back into his full belly.  She could feel his breathing; long, deep breaths accompanied by his heartbeat.

“Comfortable there princess?” Finn called

Clarke huffed, he would be the death of her “Yes, Finn” her tone really not impressed

“I think you would be more comfortable in my tent…what do you say?” Finn took a few steps closer, now only a few meters away from the girl and the colt.

“Go away Fin”  Clarke sat up and looked him directly in the eye, she meant business

“Naahh Princess, you want me”

“No Finn, just no.  Go away!” Clarke yelled. 

Finn took one more step forward and that was it.  The colt sprung to his feet; being very careful to not hurt Clarke.  He put himself between Clarke and Finn, turning his head to face Finn.  His nostrils flaring and his chest heaving.

Clarke was stunned at the colt’s actions – it was beautiful.  Finn couldn’t move quicly enough.  The colt took off after the boy as he ran away. 

The colt was obviously proud of himself – he had a lot of character.  He came prancing back with his tail in the air and head hung high, and of course a spring in his step.  People had seen the exchange between the trio.  Many surprised as the white horse pranced back to Clarke and engaging in a loving embrace with his head over her shoulder and front leg pressed forward.

He was a very loving horse…Clarke could do get used to this.  He was a literal guard dog…maybe there was a reason for the Commander gifting this colt to her…  Either way, she was happy.

This might be the beginning of something beautiful…

********

The following days were stretched out painfully.  Clarke couldn’t wait for Lexa to turn up at the front gates…her belly churned in anticipation at the thought.

The morning of the second day came and Clarke sprung out of her bed.  That was a miracle…she has never been a morning person, EVER.

Leaping out of her tent she immediately cupped the face of the white colt and began baby talking him “She is coming to day isn’t she” then it morphed into pure excitement “Oh god she is, ah man…” she let out a long slow breath.  Turning around to be supported by the colts shoulder.

Aaaand the worst possible thing happened.  Lexa was already at the gate…and was watching her with blushing cheeks.  Clarke’s cheeks now matched Lexa’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do we think?


	10. The Suprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby makes her feelings about Clarke x Lexa known.  
> Lexa has a suprise for CLarke - and clarke is annoyed she wontt ell her what it is.  
> And Raven and Octavia....well...they are Raven and Octavia.

The following days were stretched out painfully.  Clarke couldn’t wait for Lexa to turn up at the front gates…her belly churned in anticipation at the thought.

The morning of the second day came and Clarke sprung out of her bed.  That was a miracle…she has never been a morning person, EVER.

Leaping out of her tent she immediately cupped the face of the white colt and began baby talking him “She is coming to day isn’t she” then it morphed into pure excitement “Oh god she is, ah man…” she let out a long slow breath.  Turning around to be supported by the colts shoulder.

Aaaand the worst possible thing happened.  Lexa was already at the gate…and was watching her with blushing cheeks.  Clarke’s cheeks now matched Lexa’s.

******** 

Lexa sat up on her black mare at the gate of Camp Jaha.  She had only been there a few minutes when she heard a stir come from the tent of the girl she wanted oh so badly.  Her belly churned – nervous…me? 

Lexa knew she was nervous and that it was a feeling she didn’t like at all.  It reminded her of the grounds for the decision to try and supress all emotion.  The need to supress emotions was whisked away the second the blonde sprung from her tent.

Lexa took note of her ecstatic demeanour.  Blushing and chuckling away to herself when the girl turned to see her standing there.

********

The pair shared a silent exchange as their eyes locked; blue met green.  The combination was beautiful. 

Lexa dismounted and Clarke left the side of the colt as the guards opened the steel barrier.   There was a small gap between the courter and courted.  They shared each other’s breath and revelled in the close proximity for a minute or an hour.  Neither had a grasp on time in this moment.  Neither of them knew what to say…maybe actions would fit better in this space in time…

Lexa leaned her head in a little closer to Clarke…both women flicking their eyes down to the others lips for a moment.

“Clarke…” Lexa couldn’t finish what she was going to say…Clarke stole her words with a soft kiss pressed to her lips.    Lexa revelled in the softness of the blonde’s lips.  They felt like a dream but Lexa knew that this was not a dream.  Definitely not a dream. 

Clarke pulled back.  Knowing exactly what to say.  “Yes, Lexa.  Yes, Commander.  I accept you.  Will you accept me?”

Lexa smiled unabashedly.   She has taken and completed the first step to make Clarke hers, forever.  Clarke has accepted her proposal to begin courting.  The pair are not exclusive…not yet. 

“I more than accept you, ai prisa.”  Lexa closed the gap – holding eye contact with the girl, fearing her next actions might cross a line of some sort.  With their bodies flush together, Lexa snaked an arm around Clarke’s waist and pressed one more light and soft kiss to the blondes heavenly lips. 

The pair had now attracted quite the audience.  Among them were Octavia and Raven along with the rest of the gang.  Abby was there too…obviously stunned by the sudden changes but not repulsed.  The Commander seemed nice enough to her…but there would be more talks.

“Ummmmm…Lexa” Clarke whispered “We have an audience…”

“That does not bother me Clarke…though if you wish to retire to your quarters, I would not object.”

“I’d like that…”

“I will see you there soon, ai prisa”

With that Lexa returned to the mare and brought her to stand beside her son.  Lexa entered the blonde’s tent to see the girl sitting on her bed, fumbling with her fingers.

“Lexa…can you explain some things to me?” Clarke asked – this whole courting thing was new and she had to know more of this tradition she had grown to love over the last few days.  She patted the clear furs next to herself, signalling for Lexa to sit.

“Of course, Clarke.  What do you wish for me to explain?” Lexa was completely understanding of the girls curiousness – she actually half-expected something like this to arise.

“Lexa…what is actually going on with the gifts and the horse you gave me?  Why did you give them to me?”

Lexa remained calm and explained thoroughly “When someone wished to bed or go into a relationship with another.  They, the initiators present the one they want with gifts and treasures.  For me giving the gifts was my way of saying I could provide for you if you chose me to be yours forever.  After an amount of time the receiver will give an answer to the initiator and it goes from there…  So this situation we are in Clarke is like this…you may decide to refuse me at any time and keep all I have given.  It also means you are under my protection until you refuse me.  This can go on for as long as either one of us wants…but usually at some point before the next year one of us will ask to be bound to the other for…well forever.”

“Well that is a mouthful…but I think I got that.” Clarke leaned her head onto Lexa shoulder and let out a long breath “This feels right…”

A year ago she had no idea that she would be being pursued by the commander of the 12 clans…or even that there was such a person or organisation.  But she knows now that this is a good place to be…

“Im glad you feel this way Clarke.  I was very afraid that you would reject me, nervous was me standing at that gate today.”

Clarke giggled at the thought of Lexa, The big bad Commander being nervous.

“What is funny, Clarke?” Lexa was very intent on knowing what it was that made Clarke laugh…she did laugh as some weird times.

“You, my big bad commander was nervous this morning.” Clarke giggles some more as she looked up at her Commander.

“And now I am very happy.  I have many things planned…one of which I would like to do today…if your schedule will allow it.”  Finishing off with a small smile and a kiss on the cheek.

“Well we can’t stay in here forever, as much as I would like to…It is suprising that I don’t have a whole lot to do today.  Just my luck.  Can you come with me…I should tell my mother where I am going…where are we going?”  Clarke’s facial expression changed from being elated to confused and enquiring.  But a smile on her face all the way through.

“It is a spurise, Clarke…perhaps I can tell your mother where I want to take you?”

“Alriiiight” Clarke huffed.  She loved going new places but she liked to be told first.

**********

“Well wasn’t that interesting, hmm” Octavia smirked at Raven

“I gotta say I didn’t expect it…but, in al seriousness, im happy for Clarke.  Im glad that the Commander had the guts because Clarke definitely didn’t have the balls to make the first move”

“No shit sherlock.  Clarke is definitely not the commanding part in that bed” The stare at eachother for seconds on end, unable to hold it in the pair crack up in laughter.

The laughter is broken by Abby’s voice “not up to any mischief are we?  You two have been known for making strange and unexplainable things happen…”

Raven and Octavia snap their heads around to  look at Abby.  “No practical mischief right now.  We are just discussing the Commander and Clarke…” Octavia clarified.

“Speaking of the two devils” Octavia motioned to the pair walking towards them.

“We’re going to go now, have fun, bye.” Raven and Octavia scurry away towards their own tent.  Mischief may be in the making.

“Hey, Mum…” Clarke’s tone showed she was unsure of how to handle this situation; as if her shaking hands and a few stray beads of sweat didn’t tell that story already.

“Clarke, Commander.  What do I owe this honour to…” Abby was calm and relaxed.  Although she didn’t fancy how the Commander’s arm wrapped around her daughters back and didn’t come around the other side...it seemed perfectly angled to land a palm on Clarkes ass.

“Um, Lexa has a surprise for me and wants to take me out of camp.  Also we need to talk about what has happened this morning too…” 

“That is fine, as long as you take a long range radio with you and radio back if you are not going to be coming home tonight.  We can have a talk about what happened this morning whenever you like, but in case you were worrying I do not mind.  Come to me any time with any questions, either of you.  Alright?”

Clarke was amazed by her mothers response.  She half expected a rampage…but this new direction forced her to leap forward to her mother and throw her arms around her mother. “Thankyou so much Mum!  Oh god thankyou!”

Abby laughed “I trust you, and I am aware that the Commander can keep you well protected.  I have seen those guards…I wouldn’t want to get on the bad side of one of them.  Let alone the 12 that hang around all the time.” 

Clarke pulled back and resumed her place beside Lexa “You are definitely not wrong.  Thanks mum!”

Clarke and Lexa bid Abby goodbye and went back to the blonde’s tent. 

Upon walking into the tent, Lexa announced the day’s requirements “Clarke, I don’t think your sleeping clothes will do you much good today. I’d advise you to wear some long pants and a shirt…anything else you want to bring with you also.”  Lexa sat herself on Clarke’s bed and gazed around the room to see her gifts in different places, neatly tucked away and put in the right places.

“I can handle that.  Are you seriously not going to tell me where we are going today Lexa?”

“That would make the surprise ineffective, Clarke…”

Clarke didn’t like to take no for an answer.  She walked to stand infront of Lexa and moved so she was straddling the Commander.  Pushing her hands up into the brunette braids and tugging and scatching her scalp.  “Pleeeasseee Lexaa?”  Pulling the cutest and poutiest face she could.   Still to no avail.

“Do not test me on this Clarke.  I have put a lot of thought into this surprise.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suprise time...what could it be hmmm?  
> Thoughts?


	11. The Suprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The surprise...and blindfolds...

Clarke didn’t like to take no for an answer.  She walked to stand in front of Lexa and moved so she was straddling the Commander.  Pushing her hands up into the brunette braids and tugging and scatching her scalp.  “Pleeeasseee Lexaa?”  Pulling the cutest and poutiest face she could.   Still to no avail.

“Do not test me on this Clarke.  I have put a lot of thought into this surprise.”

“Fiiiiinne, you are wonderfully infuriating Lexa.” Clarke said, moving off the lap of the Commander and collecting the things she thought she would need: a pair of pants and the shirt that lexa gave her and some of her snacks.

Clarke did not take the time to sensually undress for Lexa – despite the fact she could feel the green pools pouring into her from across the room – she was far too excited about the day ahead. 

A few minutes passed where Clarke fixed her hair and made other little preparations until she stood up enthusiastically in front of Lexa, “Im finally ready.  Can we please go now.”

Lexa smiled softly at the eagerness of the girl “Yes, prisa” Lexa stood and placed her hands on the girls soft, round hips “As long as you have everything you need for overnight too…do you want to say goodbye to your friends?”

Clarke gasped “I totally forgot about them…shit.  Would you mind?”

Lexa giggled internally “I do not mind at all Clarke, they are your friends…I don’t think it would be reasonable of me to steal you away…  I may be the Commander…but I will not tell you to submit to me in all ways like other Commanders have with their claims…”

Clarke though Lexa was being extremely centimental – it was cute by any means – it made her really seem like she cared for Clarke.  “Awwwwwwwww” Clarke coaxed “thats so sweet.” 

Lexa smiled softly and brought their bodies closer together with her strong, tanned arms.  But clarke’s mind wandered on the submission that Lexa spoke of… “Lexa?”

Lexa hummed in response and pressed her lips to the girls forehead.

“You said that you ‘will not tell you to submit to me in all ways like other Commanders have with their claims’…what do you mean?”

“I want to answer your question Clarke, but we must be going if we are going to make it to your surprise on time.  Say goodbye to your friends and meet me outside the gate?”

Clarke’s mood picked up exponentially at Lexa reminding her of the surprise however, her mind still lingered on the submission topic.  “Alright, I wont be long.  I promise”

Clarke exited the tent, running off to find her friends as Lexa picke dup the girls things and led the white horse to the gate.

********

“Well hey there princess” Raven started “Where is your Commander, hmmm??” smirking

“Well we are leaving to go somewhere…I have no clue where but I will be back tomorrow sometimes and I just wanted to say goodbye…”

Raven, Octavia and Bellamy all exchanged looks that could only be described as ones of pure suprise.  “Christening the relationship already?” Raven joked

“Don’t hammer her about it Raven” Bellamy said calmly.

“Is _she_ going to hammer you?!” Octavia asked – too loudly, a few looks were drawn from the surrounding people – letting a smirk similar to ravens cross her face.

Bellamy huffed at the antics of his baby sister and the mechanic.  “Just go and have fun Clarke…but don’t be too long…don’t leave me here too long, alone, with these two.”  Bellamy pretended to be scared – he would never admit to being scared for real though.

“Don’t worry Clarke.  We wont kick up too much trouble.  Just have fun and be safe…honestly…we are all really happy for you.  We hope she is right for you.” Octavia said lovingly.

Clarke was always amazed by the younger Blake’s ability to be a teasing clown one minute and a saint the next. 

Clarke brought them in for a 4-way hug…that didn’t work, but fpr these guys it did.  “Thankyou.” Clarke whispered.

*******

Lexa was sat up on her black mare with the white near-stallion prancing around the area just outside the gate.

Clarke came running to the gate like a 5-year-old after an ice-cream truck.  The gate couldn’t open quick enough for the excited blonde – Lexa giggled internally at the sight of Clarke swinging up onto the white horse’s back. 

“Ready to go, Lexa?” Clarke beamed

Lexa huffed with content, “it was only a week ago that I had to help you up into that saddle and even then you were very nervous and stiff…you learn quickly.  Im very proud of you.”

Clarke’s insides turned at the compliment from the Commander “I had a great teacher.  Now answer my question please.  Can we go now?”

Lexa nodded and they rode off into the forest together.  It was a relatively long ride – a few hours had passed before they reached their destination. 

“Clarke?”

“What is it Lexa?”

“I need to blindfold you from here…”

“What!” Clarke was stunned by the statement.  What did she mean blindfold…was this some dirty trick?

“Im sorry Clarke…It was not my intention to worry you…it is a tradition.  This is the Commanders land for the TriKru area.  Only the Commander can know its exact whereabouts and its contents…I have chosen to bring you here but I need to blindfold you.”

Clarke had calmed down considerably as Lexa explained… “I understand Lexa…but I cant ride if I cant see…”

“Your horse has come here many times…he has a very sure foot.  He knows where to go.”  Lexa moved her horse closer to Clarkes and pulled a strip of soft cloth from her bag and began to secure it around Clarke’s head.  “Have you named the horse yet??”

Clarke couldn’t say that she was totally comfortable with being blindfolded…but it was Lexa.  That made it better.  “I haven’t thought of a name that would do him justice…im letting him name himself…”

“Very well, prisa.  Hold on”

It was not long until Clarke felt Lexa’s hands pulling the cloth from over her eyes.  The image before her was beautiful.  It was a section of river that was fed by a waterfall as tall as the dark green and brown pines surrounding them.  There was a hut…it was built…not a tent or a shack.  It was bricks and wood – Clarke was honestly surprised.  She was speechless but managed to mutter “It’s beautiful…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not updating sooner...life happens


	12. Averted Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa introduces Clarke to her suprise...and there is a little tension between the pair...the good kind of course. 
> 
> I suck at summaries...so read it???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the lovely Patrick for beta-ing this chapter for me on such short notice, go ahead and leave him some love at vyndanion.tumblr.com

It was not long until Clarke felt Lexa’s hands pulling the cloth from over her eyes.  The image before her was beautiful.  It was a section of river that was fed by a waterfall as tall as the dark green and brown pines surrounding them.  There was a hut… it was built, not a tent or a shack.  It was bricks and wood – Clarke was honestly surprised.  She was speechless but managed to mutter “It’s beautiful.”

“This is the Land of the Commander. There is one of these for every kru; 12 in total.  They are all different.  I'd like to share this with you today and tonight if that is something you wish for…”

Clarke was astounded by the formality of Lexa, “I'd love to, Lexa.  Thank you.” She turned to face Lexa this time, who was already looking at her.  

“The pleasure is all mine, Clarke.  We can go swimming if you wish… it was one of my favourite things to do before I was called to lead my people,” Lexa explained, her voice soft, losing the commanding edge it usually had.  

Clarke blushed in embarrassment. “Ummmm… I don’t know how to-”

Lexa cut her off – Clarke thought it was rather rude until she heard the words that followed, “I know Clarke. I have put a lot of thought into planning the time we spend together.  I will teach you how, if you would like.” Clarke breathed out and simply nodded. “Allow me to tend to the horses and I will meet you in the cabin?”

“I look forward to it.” Clarke wanted to say more, she was still curious about the "submission" thing that Lexa had mentioned before, but she decided to save that for a more appropriate time. She dismounted and headed off to the cabin as Lexa moved away with the horses.

Clarke didn’t expect to find what she did in the cabin.  It was beautiful. There were paintings hung on the walls, two large beds covered with furs and a round dining table with 4 wooden chairs.   Clarke thought it was just so... cute. Almost too cute for a Commander.  

“I had them brought here from the capitol, Polis. When I learned that you liked art... I thought you would appreciate it,”  Lexa called from just inside the cabin door.

After Clarke’s initial alarm passed. She was astounded; she knew very little about Lexa, but the brunette seemed to know an awful lot about her...

“How did you know?  I haven’t told you I like… well, art.”

“You haven’t told me, no, but I have been in your home, Clarke.  You have drawings all over your table, I didn’t get a good look but they all looked very good,” Lexa coaxed as she sauntered over to Clarke, meeting her in the middle of the room.  Lexa stood behind and just to the side of the blonde girl.

“Top marks for observation Commander,” Clarke chuckled.  She decided it wasn’t reasonable to be too creeped out. Lexa was just trying to make her happy.  The gesture was sweet.

The brunette didn’t know what ‘top marks’ meant but she assumed it was good, “Anything for you Clarke. There is a beautiful little river just outside and I'd love to take you for a swim.”

Clarke agreed – that little river looked lovely, especially in the warm sun.  But then it hit her… she didn't have anything to wear. She knew that before the bombs dropped, people had worn clothing made specifically for swimming, but those people were dead, and there hadn’t exactly been any swimming pools on the Ark.  “Lexa…what do you wear when you swim?”

“I don’t wear anything normally, but if that makes you uncomfortable, Clarke, I am more than happy to change that,”  Lexa said, her tone humble and reverent(♡). Clarke was enjoying this side of Lexa. She was being very real with Clarke, and surprisingly considerate,  something that Clarke didn’t think the Commander was capable of the day they met.

Clarke really thought about it… she knew she liked Lexa, a lot. She also knew she didn’t want to rush into things. She decided she wasn’t ready to be naked around Lexa.  “I’m not ready to be naked around you Lexa… not yet.  But I don’t have a problem with you being naked, if that’s what you’re comfortable with.”

“I have no problems with this Clarke, I will retrieve some clothes for you,” Lexa said. She quickly moved around the room and came back to Clarke with a pile of fabric in her hands.  “If you need anything, just call for me.”  Lexa left abruptly, allowing Clarke the privacy she desired.  

Clarke couldn’t say she wasn’t surprised as she fitted the fabric to her body.  The small pair of shorts that Lexa had provided fit perfectly and the tank top felt comfortably loose. The clothes were perfect for the current warm weather, which she knew would be leaving soon to make room for autumn and then, for the onslaught of winter.  They were made of a very soft material, which was surprising, but not unwelcome.  Clarke found them very comfortable, even if they didn’t go well with her bulky boots – but Clarke didn’t mind too much.  

Clarke left her clothes on the edge of one of the beds and left the shack in pursuit of the water – the cool water that would save her from this heat. Her new, cooler attire helped immensely, but it would be weeks before the weather could be called “comfortable.”

The blonde didn’t pay much attention to the river until she neared the waters edge; instead she gazed at the tree line and the waterfall.  Clarke was gobsmacked by the sight before her.  Lexa was already in the water… naked.

Completely naked.

Lexa was turned around, facing the waterfall with the water line just covering her ass.  Her back was beautifully sculpted and fitted perfectly with the trail of tattoos around her spine and shoulders, whose intricate lines were occasionally interrupted by scars; Clarke though it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

Her eyes wandered all she could see of Lexa.  Her hair blowing gently in the light breeze.  Clarke shucked off her boots without looking away.  Clarke knew she shouldn’t really be looking without Lexa’s permission, but… she just couldn’t look away.(♤)

Lexa was brought back to the world by the sound of Clarke’s boots rustling and disturbing the smooth little pebbles that lined the water’s edge.  She didn’t turn around immediately, though. She figured she’d give Clarke a few seconds and then turn to face her.

When Lexa finally did turn around, Clarke had to avert her eyes very quickly to avoid embarrassment. Had she kept looking, she would have seen that Lexa found it just as hard not to stare at Clarke as Clarke did her.   Clarke was not particularly muscular, not by any stretch, but, by the spirits, she was beautiful.  Her legs were strong and her curves bold.  Just beautiful.  

There was an awkward silence as Clarke made it to knee deep in the water and balked.  She wasn’t confident enough to go further.  

Clarke didn’t have to say anything, Lexa began to walk closer to Clarke but stopped just before the top of her hips were exposed.  “Do not be afraid Clarke. It’s safe, the water is shallow enough to stand.  I’m right here, just come to me.”

The pair were only meters from each other.  Clarke walked slowly, keeping her eyes trained on the water and what lay beneath it: it would be too embarrassing if she tripped or slipped or did something else stupid.

Clarke eventually made it to about an arm’s length away from the stunning brunette, darting her eyes quickly from the water to Lexa’s own green eyes.  Lexa sensed the anxiousness of the blonde and nakedness.  “It would seem your people are not as comfortable in you simplest form as mine are. Is that right?”

Clarke wasn’t sure she could form coherent words… “I-um yeah… we don’t… it is not common for us to be in our simplest… uh... naked… um… around anyone who we aren’t in a relationship with…”

“Everyone has some kind of relationship with everyone else, no?” Lexa was confused to say the least.

Clarke chuckled, Lexa’s obliviousness helping fade the awkwardness somewhat. “No,Lexa... like an intimate relationship… where two people are having sex with each other.”

It clicked for Lexa. “Oh… I see… you don’t want this with me, Clarke?” Lexa sounded rather disappointed and even a little heartbroken and confused.

Clarke scolded herself internally for not thinking about her words more, and even more she cursed the impact of Lexa’s body on her ability to not to sound like a babbling child.  “I do Lexa, but I’m not ready yet.  I like you Lexa, a lot, like _a lot_ ,  and don’t get me wrong, I want you, but I don’t want to rush this.”

Lexa understood completely. “At your pace then, Clarke.  Will you let me teach you now?  We will start with the basics.”  Lexa held out both hands to Clarke, asking her to take hold of them without words.  

Clarke took Lexa’s hands and was led out into deeper water.  The water covering the breasts of both girls.  Lexa was giving very concise instructions and movements to Clarke – it only took half an hour but, by the end of it, Clarke could ‘swim’.  That was if you used swimming very loosely.  Clarke could float on the water’s surface – something she found too relaxing – and not drown in the deepest part of the river.  Clarke was honestly proud of herself and it was obvious that Lexa was too.  As they began to move back to the shore and gained their footing again, Lexa pulled Clarke into a warm embrace.  

To say Clarke was shocked to begin with would be a gross understatement – the feeling of Lexa’s exposed body over her clothing was beyond exquisite – but she quickly warmed into it and pulled the brunette closer and whispered into her ear a breathless, “Thank you.”  

After drying off and clothing themselves, the pair sat up on a large rock near the edge of the river.   They cuddled together, Clarke’s head resting in the crook of the brunette’s neck and Lexa’s hand wrapped around Clarke’s shoulders, holding her close, their fingers alternating between lacing together and caressing each other’s exposed skin softly. The birds and deer and other wildlife of the forest were loud, but between the girls sat a comfortable silence, telling them that what they had was safe.  

It was Clarke who broke the silence: “Lexa, I wanted to ask you about the whole submission thing you touched on earlier today…”

“I am an open book Clarke.  What do you wish to ask me,” Lexa asked softly.

“When you said, ‘I may be the Commander, but I will not tell you to submit to me in all ways like other Commanders have with their claims,’ what did you mean?”

“It is… customary for the claims of Commanders to be subservient.  Sexually submissive and, until they are joined, submissive in all ways.  This isn’t something I wanted to force on you, Clarke.  The Commander before me, Leyna, began courting a girl from her home village, her name was Arook.  They began much like us if I remember, but a few weeks passed and the power in the relationship went to Leyna.  Arook didn’t have much of a choice.  They both enjoy it now, but sometimes Arook comes off... second best is a good way to put it, I think.  So, I want you to make your own choices. I’m not saying I wouldn’t enjoy you being subservient… I’m just saying you have the right to choose.”

That mouthful… It made sense, and Clarke was thankful and warmed by the compassion and consideration of Lexa. “Oh, ok...  Well I think it’s easy to say that being submissive isn’t really my thing in day-to-day life.”

Lexa huffed and a small smile spread across her lips. “It definitely isn’t, I see how you have rows with your mother and the other people of power in your camp.  You are not submissive.”

“I wasn’t finished.  I may not be submissive in day-to-day life, but sexually… I don’t know what I like. I know what I think I like but that’s it.  So when we get there, we can find out, but not yet.”

Lexa repeated her words from earlier in the afternoon, “At your pace Clarke.  You are worth waiting for.”

Clarke blushed deeply. “Thank you Lexa. What are we going to do about food?  The sun is almost down.”

“Don’t worry, Clarke, I am prepared. As I said, I put much thought into this surprise.  There is a stock of food in the hut and we have a fire to cook meat.”

Clarke realized how silly her question was. This was the Commander she was with.  But that was also the beauty of it – Clarke forgot that she was the Commander. It was just Lexa this afternoon.  Only Lexa…  lovely Lexa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so what do we think?  
> Thoughts? Things you want to see? Things you dont like?


	13. Beautiful Moments Pt1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a little fluffy....and Lexa is a little silly...

“Don’t worry, Clarke, I am prepared. As I said, I put much thought into this surprise.  There is a stock of food in the hut and we have a fire to cook meat.”

Clarke realized how silly her question was. This was the Commander she was with.  But that was also the beauty of it – Clarke forgot that she was the Commander. It was just Lexa this afternoon.  Only Lexa…  lovely Lexa.

********

The afternoon passed too quickly for Clarke’s liking.  The blonde would be very happy just cuddling with Lexa on that rock forever, but night fell and Lexa made dinner,and it was delicious. It may have only been meat from a deer and some potatoes, but God, Clarke loved it. Clarke offered herself up willingly to cook, but Lexa insisted that she prove herself to Clarke.  The blonde dismissed it as a grounder thing but would not let Lexa win next time. 

So there the two sat, Clarke leaning into the shoulder of the arm that Lexa draped around her under the light of the moon.  The fire crackled and the sounds of the forest echoed into the night. 

“Thank you for joining me here today, Clarke,” Lexa said, throwing the comfortable silence to the wind.

“Thank you?  You, are thanking me?” Clarke scoffed,  “Lex-”

“Clarke,” Lexa interrupted and gripped harder on the blonde’s knee, “ _thank you_ for joining me,” she said more convincingly.

Clarke got the message, but wasn’t really sure of its meaning. “It was my pleasure, Lexa,” Clarke said softly.

Lexa pressed a small kiss to the top of Clarke’s head; a small yawn came from the blonde’s mouth.

“Well, that says it all.  It is time for you to rest, Clarke.” Lexa released herself from the warm embraces and touches of Clarke and stood up, extending her hand for Clarke to take.

The pair wandered from the fire back to the little shack, Clarke leaning into the brunette’s muscular body.  The night was crisp and Lexa provided warmth. 

Once inside the little house, Clarke flopped onto the bed that was more heavily piled with furs.  Lexa couldn’t help but smile at the image; it made her heart flutter.

“Clarke… I am sorry to tire you with questions but I need to ask you one more thing…” Lexa said as she strode to the side of the bed that the blonde had flopped onto.

“Hmm?”

“I rarely sleep with clothes on when I am…in a very relaxed environment, such as this.  Will this make you uncomfortable?  I can wear sleeping clothes if that would make you more relaxed.” Lexa’s voice was soft and warm like honey, to the point where Clarke had to remind herself that the sweet, caring girl she was talking to was also the Commander.

“I don’t mind Lexa.” Clarke opened her eyes to meet Lexa’s. “I was thinking that I might do the same, I can imagine these furs get quite warm.”

Well, wasn’t Lexa surprised – she was sure her heart stopped for a moment or two.  She took a moment to stand and compose herself.

 “As you wish, Clarke.”

Turning back to smile at the girl who had rolled off the bed and was now pulling back the top layer of furs, Lexa’s mind wandered as she disrobed.  She knew she could lose herself a little when around Clarke and it would be okay… but letting go was the hard part.  Lexa could feel her body wanting to let her walls totally down for Clarke. The problem with that was putting them back up and having to go back to reality. 

Lexa moved to the candles placed around the room and puffed them out, all except one lantern that hung in the centre of the ceiling that was emitting a dull glow.

Lexa stood at the side of the bed where Clarke was turned on her side, facing the other way.  Lexa didn’t know how to approach this… she had gone to bed with others but never one that mattered like Clarke did. 

“I can feel you standing there, Lexa. Just get into bed.  Please…” Lexa was caught off guard by the soft voice that came from the bed, but did as it suggested.  Lexa sunk into the bed – making sure she left space between herself and Clarke, despite the urge to mould her front to the blonde’s back – and lay on her back, making sure the dagger and sword leaning up against the table to the side was within reach.  Satisfied with the result, the brunette settled into the furs and closed her eyes.

Clarke felt the dip in the bed and was disappointed when she didn’t feel Lexa come closer, so she decided to take matters into her own hands.

“Lexa?  I’m still a little cold…” Clarke hinted, trying to get her point across. 

“Would you like me to fetch anot-” Lexa began softly.

“No, Lexa,” Clarke interrupted exasperatedly. For such a brilliant mind, as was required of a Commander, Lexa could be utterly dumb sometimes. “Come closer?  I’d like you to.”

“Oh,” Lexa exclaimed softly. “Alright.”

Lexa turned onto her side and shuffled closer to the blonde.  Lexa hesitated when there was only a small sliver of atmosphere between their bodies.  The gap was closed by Clarke who sunk back into Lexa’s strong and very inviting form. 

They both sighed into the contact and the warmth - and the pleasure - that it provided. 

Lexa snaked her arm around Clarke’s middle and rested her hand on neutral ground – the blonde’s stomach, feeling every breath and thump of the girl heart.  “Is this alright with you, Clarke?” Lexa whispered softly.

“Definitely…”  The confirmation allowed Lexa to pull herself closer to the girl and settle her head on the pillow next to Clarke’s.  “Lexa?”

“Yes, Clarke?”

“Will this have to stop when we go back?” Clarke’s voice was definitely worried.  It was understandable, this was beautiful, but it wasn’t their reality. Their peoples still weren’t on impeccable terms and there were still many who did not approve of Clarke and Lexa as a whole.

“I do not want this to stop, Clarke… this is the realest I have felt in a long time.  But I am the Commander and I have many duties and obligations.”  Lexa paused for a moment, thinking about her next words carefully.  “It would do me a great pleasure if you came back to Polis with me, before winter hits, of course.  Any of your people would be welcome to join us – I believe it will change the way many of your people think about us… ‘grounders.’  However, in terms of our relationship and me courting you, this does not have to end.  I would love for it to continue.”

Clarke took in all of what Lexa had to say, making a mental note to talk to the Counsel about the whole Polis idea, and was pleased with what she heard. “Thank you, Lexa,” she whispered.

Lexa’s mind was now clear; she could let herself feel Clarke’s body up against her own.  Clarke’s round ass pushing back into her, the soft belly and the smoothness of Clarke’s skin was mostly untainted by scars. 

Sleep came quickly to the pair who relished in this new form of intimacy – content with the extra warmth provided by their bodies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Vyndanion for looking over this for me.
> 
> How do we like it?


	14. I could be a morning person...if morning were like this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its basically a bit of cuteness from Clarke who is definitely not a morning person - but we can change that, well Lexa can anyways....and there is some sexual tension too. 
> 
> Aaaand the colt still loves Clarke very much!

Lexa’s mind was now clear; she could let herself feel Clarke’s body up against her own.  Clarke’s round ass pushing back into her, the soft belly and the smoothness of Clarke’s skin was mostly untainted by scars. 

Sleep came quickly to the pair who relished in this new form of intimacy – content with the extra warmth provided by their bodies.

********

Lexa woke to an unfamiliar warmth…and weight resting on her chest.  The brunette had a moment of panic before the memories of the night before calmed her body and made her heart flutter.   

She took note of the way the blonde had curled into her side; an arm across her belly and a leg across her hips – it was almost a possessive action.  Her resting face was blissful – in this moment Clarke seemed carefree and happy.  Lexa thought it was just downright cute that as she pulled away Clarke held on tighter, furrowed her brow and grumbled at the disturbance “5 more minutes…please” she whined.

Lexa giggled at Clarke ”the sun has risen Clarke, which means we need to rise too”, settling back into the bed with the sleepy blonde “I have made plans for us today, they require us leaving this bed”

“nope, not happening” Clarke tucked her head in the crook of Lexa’s neck to shade her eyes from the sunlight streaming through the windows.

Lexa huffed “What will it take to get you out of bed”

Clarke thought for a moment and brought her head out from the shelter of the brunettes neck “a kiss would help” she smiled softly and propped herself up so she was face to face with the brunette, who looked far too good to have just woken up. 

“That I will happily do for you” Lexa smiled into the kiss.  Their lips grazed each other before they locked.  Clarke pulled back slightly to tilt her head, allowing the kiss to grow deeper.   Lexa allowed herself to be consumed by the blonde, though quickly taking the lead; their tongues slid along eachother.  Breaths grew heavier and Clarke allowed the hand that wasn’t supporting her to roam across Lexa’s taught belly. 

That is when lexa tensed and pushed back a little, separating them so she could speak “Clarke, im sorry but I wish to give you time because I know you are not ‘ready’ yet and this is testing my self control.  I wish to honour you.” She spoke softly, and so full of heart.  Lexa was genuine.

Clarke was touched by Lexa’s words, after the initial ‘oh shit, I did something wrong here’.  “I test your self control?”

Lexa simply nodded “Yes, you do.  I can see why you are highly sought after by some of the boys at your camp.”

“I don’t care about how they feel towards me, it is not them I want.  I want you Lexa.  I might not be ready but I am ready to start, and this is a nice start.  Thankyou” Clarke leant forward and kissed Lexa’s cheek, and forehead softly before sitting up in bed.  “You said we have things to do today, can I ask what they are?”

“Yes.  We are spending the morning here but on the way back to your camp I have something I want you to see.” Lexa explained

“I can deal with that.  But you know what id really like right now…” lexa looked at Clarke expectantly “food.  Im so hungry.” Almost as if on cue, Clarke’s empty stomach gave a just audible growl.

“I can take care of that, Clarke.  I will have our morning meal prepared soon.”  Lexa announced, jumping out of bed like a 10 year old on Christmas morning.  Only taking a few seconds to pull on her leggings, boots and a large overcoat before she strode out the door. 

Clarke sat up in bed for a few minutes – mentally going back to the previous seconds where she got a very nice view of Lexa’s back and its winding tattoos and jagged scars that spread across her body so beautifully, each complimenting the other – before she too got up and took care of her body’s needs for the morning.  Needless to say, the blonde was very surprised when she found a fully functioning bathroom in the back with a toilet, shower and sink!   Clarke relieved her bladder and washed her face quickly before throwing her hair up in a messy bun.  There were even clean towels – Clarke made a mental note of this.  Maybe these grounders weren’t as ‘uncivilised’ as everyone thinks.    

Clarke put on her clothes from the night before, she didn’t think it would be fitting to wlak out into the forest pretty much naked and on show for the world.  “Bathrooms?  Really?!” Clarke exclaimed as she walked out of the cabin and towards the smouldering fireplace only a few metres away. 

Lexa’s head turned swiftly to face Clarke “we aren’t savages Clarke…we are opportunists.  You will learn that our living standards are rather high.  If you still want to take me up on my offer to come to Polis…” both girls smiled softly.

Clarke knelt down next to Lexa who was chopping up some fruits and bread for each of them, “If you keep this up, Lexa, I might just have to come with you.” She leaned over and kissed the Commanders cheek softly. 

The pair ate their breakfast in comfortable silence as they over looked the lake and the birds that had decided to take a bath in it.    The pair snuggled into each other to take the edge off the brisk morning air.  They finished their food and stacked the plates at the end of a log before moving back into the warmth of the cabin. 

“I don think those clothes will do for the ride back, Clarke.  Hang on.” Lexa turned and reached into one of the draws of a large wooden dresser and pulled out a charcoal shirt and some black distressed jeans.  “These should fit you…if you wish to wear them.” 

“Thankyou, Lexa” the blonde rose to her tippy-toes and pressed a chaste kiss to the brunettes lips.  “Though I think I need a shower first…”

“I wasn’t suggesting anything otherwise, Clarke.  You can have the first shower.” Lexa declared as she moved to make the bed and adjust the furs. 

“Nu-uh, Commander goes first” Clarke chuckled

Lexa smiled softly “will you ever agree with anything I say, Clarke?”

“Nope, now go and have your shower, I want to go and say good morning to the horses” Clarke didn’t even allow Lexa to reply, she was out the door and gone in a matter of seconds.

“What did I do to deserve this one?” Lexa asked herself softly as she moved to the bathroom.  Lexa pulled her coat and other clothes off before stepping into the cool water streaming from the showerhead.  Lexa almost didn’t want to wash herself…she smelt like Clarke.  Whatever that girl smelt of, she loved it.

*******

“Good morning babies!” the blonde called as she approached the colt and his mother who were grazing around the side of the cabin.  The colts ears pricked up as he pranced over to nuzzle into her shoulder playfully.  Clarke frolicked with the two horses for a while until she heard Lexa call saying ‘the shower is ready for you, Clarke’

Clarke came running into the cabin – Clarke always liked to shower as soon as she work up and not doing so was just unheard of -  but stopped dead in her tracks as she made it to the bathroom door, which was wide open. 

Lexa was standing infront of the mirror (side on to Clarke) with her hair pulled out of its braids as she re-did them.  That part was fine for Clarke, but it was Lexa’s unclothed state that made the blonde oogle.  Lexa was completely naked, except for a small towel around her waist and her brown hair which mostly covered her breasts from the blonde’s prying eyes. 

Clarke’s mouth went dry as her eyes raked up and down the toned and muscular form of Lexa’s body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always....thoughts?
> 
> ...your comments and kudos fuel my fire soooooo...take from that what you want.


	15. “Klaaarrk”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke finally gets the shower she so desires....and something else she desires too...kinda XD

Lexa was standing in front of the mirror (side on to Clarke) with her hair pulled out of its braids as she re-tied them.  That part was fine for Clarke, but it was Lexa’s unclothed state that made the blonde ogle.  Lexa was completely naked, except for a small towel around her waist and her brown hair which mostly covered her breasts from the blonde’s prying eyes. 

Clarke’s mouth went dry as her eyes raked up and down the toned and muscular form of Lexa’s body.  Clarke knew it was not polite to stare – but that all went out the window the second she began to map the girl’s body with her eyes. _“Clarke.”_  The way her lightly tanned skin moulded and rippled around her abs, the twisting tattoos on her arms and back, the ridged muscles around her hips that dipped into the towel in a V-shape…Clarke was pretty sure that the brunette had been photo-shopped or something. 

_“Clarke?”_

Lexa was personally astonished at the effect that Clarke’s gaze had on her body.  She knew she was being watched, and loved it.  Her body warmed significantly  and became sensitive under the blue eyes.  IT was almost intoxicating – at that moment, the urge to turn and pull the blonde into a bruising kiss was almost undeniable.  But Lexa reigned herself in, wanting to move at the girls pace.  The last thing the brunette wanted to do was scare Clarke.

_“Clarke.”_

Clarke snapped out of her daze, “Huh?”

“You were staring Clarke…” Lexa didn’t know whether to smirk or allow the blush rising in her cheeks to affect her “and, you are…you know” the brunette swiped at the edge of her own lips, alluding for Clarke to do the same with hers.

Clarke reached up with her hands to swipe at the side of her mouth – mortified at what she found, “argh, really?”, she wiped at her mouth a little more to whip away the saliva that had gathered.

_What a class act Clarke, seriously!  Drooling!  You are such a hormonal teenage boy!_

Clarke’s cheeks blushed bright red, her ears followed suit.  “Sorry…i-um, shower.  Im going to clean up…”

“Clarke, it is okay.  Common among my people, I believe your people would say we are not modest or have a high self-esteem” Lexa explained calmly – despite the drum of her heart in her ears from Clarke’s warm gaze – trying to relieve Clarke from some of her distress at being caught. 

Clarke stepped into the generously sized bathroom – taking it all in.  A large metal-looking bath tub that was definitely big enough for a few people sat in the far corner, adjacent to a few stools and some shelves.  The sinks and towels were situated between the bath and she shower. 

Clarke turned the ‘taps’ on the surprisingly well kept shower; the water flowed steadily in lots of tiny little streams.  Clarke was about to shed her clothes…but Lexa was still in the bathroom.  _Come on, Clarke.  Don’t be such a wuss…you two slept pretty much naked next to each other last night…How long does it even take to do that?  Surely you have been braiding your hair for years._

Clarke turned away from Lexa, to face the running water and allowed her clothes to drop to the floor.  Making soft thuds and little whoosh sounds as the different parts hit the ground.  The blonde was sure she heard a rather short but deep intake of breath from behind her – where Lexa was standing – but brushed it off (hoping it was Lexa, but she knew that was highly unlikely.  Affirming to herself that it was just her mind playing with her or the sounds of the forest outside.) as she let her hair down fully and stepped into the shower. Clarke washed in silence, scrubbing at her whole body until it was free of dirt.  Until she felt…clean really. 

When Clarke came out of the shoer the bathroom was empty – both relief and a inkling of sadness descended into Clarke’s mind.  Clarke wanted the brunette to be there…but some shuffling in the cabin reassured her of the other womans presence.  Though…it wasn’t quote close enough. 

The blonde went about drying herself with one of the towels – again, another surprise that the towels were very alike to the ones they had back at camp and in the olden days on earth…before everything.  They were just so incredibly soft – Clarke swore she could wear one all day.

Clarke made one small mistake.  Not bringing any clothes into the bathroom with her…they were still on the bed. 

“Shit” Clarke cursed under her breath…but it wasn’t really that bad… _I could tease Lexa…two can play at this game._    Clarke pulled aside the curtain that separated the two rooms and looked around for Lexa…but she wasn’t there. 

But there was some shuffling in the room… _Lexa has to be here.  She better not pull some ninja grounder shit on me.  Ohhhhh….._

There Lexa was, spread out on the bed that the pair had only risen from half an hour ago.  Her large coat and leggings still folded neatly next to Clarke’s clothes at the foot of the same bed.

The brunettes knees were angled up at the ceiling, her strong back arched off the bed and her hips bucked.  Her breathing was shallow and short as her wrist twisted and rocked against her wet heat.  Clarke whined softly, the other girl was angles perfectly to obscure any kind of view of the ministrations that Lexa’s hands were doing. 

Clarke leaned up against the brick wall; pressing her thighs together in an attempt to relieve the pressure and ache pooling between her thighs.  Attempt failed…miserably.  The blonde was taken back by the beauty of Lexa’s aroused form…and the repercussions of it on her own body. 

Clarke’s nipples began to poke through the towel and the dull throb between her legs grew to a strong pulse.  A low, hoarse moan escaped Lexa’s mouth as her body tensed and shuddered lightly.  The brunettes muscular body loosened up slightly for a few moments as her free hand that was gripping the furs beneath her travelled across her breasts, pulling, tugging and twisting.

Lexa’s body stiffened, her hips bucked and her core shivered.  Her orgasm began to ripple through her whole body, materializing with a low, almost guttural moan, “ _Klaaarrk_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments and kudos fuel my fire. Thoughts?


	16. AUTHORS NOTE _ READ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have news for you.

I am sorry that this is not in fact a chapter – however, I have to deliver some news about my writing. 

I have just graduated Year 12 and I am celebrating with a 3 week overseas trip.  This will significantly slow down my writing and possibly even stop it.   I will have almost no wifi and I am doing a lot of things that will take me away from modern technology.   (You could say im going grounder occastionally)

So I am writing to warn you that I have not abandoned or are neglecting the fics – simply taking some time to celebrate the largest achievement of my life to date. 

Please understand.  In the mean-time, if you have prompts or suggestions, things you want to voice etc, message me on my tumblr -  secret-diary-of-a-schoolgirl.tumblr.com  - or comment below. 

May we meet again,  XD

short-stack


End file.
